Return to Shell City
by Pinkabounce46
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick are, once again, tasked with leaving the ocean for Shell City. However, unlike last time, they may not come home.
1. The Begining

The Beginning

"All right," said the psychiatrist, "Mr (she pauses to look at her clipboard) Squarepants, is it?"

"Uh ha," Spongebob answered.

"Tell me," The professional continued, "When did you first feel the way you do now?"

"Well," Spongebob began in a sad tone, "It all started a few years ago. It was a day like any other. I was excited to finally be the manager. (The poor sponge holds his head in pain.) How I became the manager is still so foggy. I remember going to work that day but I can't seem to recall what happened there."

"Do you recall anything after work," said the psychiatrist glancing up from his notes, "forgetting small details, like an uneventful afternoon, is common for most."

"Well," Spongebob continued, lowering his hand back down, "I remember crying like something sad just happened. Then everyone was changed, Patrick was more aggressive, Mr. Krabs was greedier, and Squidward was meaner."

"What makes you so sure they might have been different?" Asked the psychiatrist.

"I don't remember for sure," He responded sadly, "But somehow I can feel like something's not right."

"Like an instinct," asked the professional, "or something deeper?"

"Something deeper," Spongebob answered, "I can feel it, in my heart."

Spongebob placed his hands over his heart.

"They are, after all, my friends", Spongebob finishes optimistically.

The psychiatrist finishes her notes and adjusts her glasses.

"Well Mr. Squarepants," The psychiatrist said finally, "Sounds like you had amnesia, but your slowly regaining memories."

"So what can I do?" asked Spongebob, "If I'm remembering things again, why is it just in bits in pieces?"

"Be patient," answered the professional, "over-coming amnesia is no fast and easy task."

She stood up from her seat and walked over to a nearby bookshelf. She took a book from the shelf and opened it. She removed a polaroid.

"Here," She said, "does this look familiar?"

She hands him the image. Spongebob looked at it. It was a shell-shaped sign with two large, blurred lines. He squinted and, for a split second, the lines were words.

"What does it say," He asked meekly, "I saw words where those lines are."

"You have to discover that for yourself," said the psychiatrist, smiling warmly, "You can keep that photo and look at it whenever you feel like your remembering something again."

"Thank you," he said, sitting up, "I'll keep this handy."

The buzzer went off. Spongebob slid off the couch. The psychiatrist escorted him to the door.

"Good luck," She said to Spongebob as he walked past, "old friend."

She closed the door, just as Spongebob heard the last part.

"How peculiar," He said, walking away, "I don't remember meeting that fish before. My amnesia must be strong."

He went to the front desk to pay for his therapy. He went home that night to contemplate what the psychiatrist said.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Patrick's Confession

After a good night's sleep, Spongebob decided to go visit Patrick. Unfortunately, Squidward was already there. Squidward was chewing Patrick out. Spongebob listened in on their conversation.  
"Your supposed to bullying him," Squidward said, "Not giving him a reason to be trusting."  
"I know," Patrick replied meekly, "But when I look into his eyes it's like, I can see our friendship blossom all over again."  
"Again with his eyes," Squidward said in an angry tone, "I told you not to stare into them. They are as deep and blue as the ocean itself and can make you question all you know. That's why you must avoid looking at them directly."  
"It feels so wrong to hurt someone I once held dear," Patrick said, "But If you insist, I can hit him by 'accident'.That way, at least my conscious will be clear."

"Very well," Squidward said, "But hit him extra hard."

Spongebob was shocked.

"It was all Squidwards fault," He whispered, "That doesn't sound right."

The rock lifted, Spongebob hid in the bushes, Squidward left Patrick's house. The rock closed, Squidward walked off to his house. As he passed the bushes, Spongebob watched Squidward walk away. Spongebob got out of the bushes feeling sad.

"Poor Squidward," he said, "All alone."

He quickly took the polaroid out and stared intently at it. The top blur faded slowly.

"Shell," he read slowly, then he became excited, "the first word is shell!"

He excitedly ran up to Patrick's rock and knocked. The rock lifted, Patrick sticking out of the bottom.

"Hey, Sponge-Buddy," Patrick said enthusiastically, "How's It going?"

"Great," Spongebob replied, "I've got something to show you."

"Okay," Said Patrick. He pushed himself off the rock into the hole below.

"Come on in," He shouted.

Spongebob climbed into the hole, the rock closed adrubtly behind him.

"Patrick," Spongebob said excitedly, "I've got something to show you."

He gave Patrick a look at the polaroid. Patrick ony saw a big blur on the picture.

"That's great and all," he said, "but what is it?"

"You can't see it," Spongebob asked, turning away.

"Well," Patrick said raising his hand up, "You're so much smarter than me."

Spongebob, almost instinctively, dodged Patrick's incoming arm. Patrick was shock. He felt like a big lump entered his throat and it refused to go down. Spongebob knew Patrick didn't really want to hurt him.

"It's a clam with words on it," Spongebob said, now careful not to turn his back again, "Can't you tell?"

Patrick looked again, the blurry image looked oddly familiar. He then looked at Spongebob, avoiding direct eye contact.

"It feels like I've seen this before," he said, "I just can't seem to remember when and where."

Spongebob put the picture on a near-by table, not daring to damage it.

"Looks like your suffering from amnesia like me," said Spongebob.

Patrick shook his head.

"No, I'm not," he said, "I just can't remember that particular image."

Spongebob looked at Patrick, fallowing his eyes with great focus. When Patrick let his eyes meet Spongebob's, he felt the sadness he saw in Spongebob's eyes. Patrick fell to his hands and knees, He started to cry genuine tears. Spongebob came up to Patrick and gently hugged his friend's neck. Patrick gave Spongebob a big bear hug back, still on his knees.

"I'm so sorry Spongebob," Patrick said softly, "Squidward seems to remember everything that happened before."

"It's alright Pat," Spongebob replied, "I have a little more memory then you do of the past."

"How much do you remember," Patrick asked, letting Spongebob go, "I don't remember what all happened."

"I remember being manager of the Krusty Krab," Spongebob said.

"I remember," Patrick began.

Then, Patrick stood up quickly. It was so fast, Spongebob could of sworn he was being dragged up by some invisible force. Then Spongebob watched as Patrick was pinned to the wall. Patrick's head was thumping. In a red cloud of smoke, a shadowy figure wearing a black cloak appeared. They were holding a hand towards Patrick.

"Nothing," A cold voice said from the shadow of the hood, "You remember nothing."

Spongebob quickly put on his karate gloves. He ran forward, hand raised in the air. The dark figure turned and dropped Patrick. They chuckled devilishly, and a red ball of energy formed in their other hand. They fired a red beam at a charging Spongebob. Spongebob dodged the attack by jumping up, aiming to hit the top of the dark intruder's head. The stranger moved aside, making Spongebob get his arm plant into the ground. he got on his knees and attempted to pull it out. Patrick saw the hooded figure about to blast Spongebob again. When Spongebob finally got his hand free, both of the stranger's hand was aglow with red. Acting quickly, Patrick threw a rock at their head and missed.

"I see your still weak," the voice said, "Perhaps this fight will be a little more interesting when you're stronger in your magic."

"Wait," Spongebob asked, "what do you mean?"

The stranger ignored the question and disappeared after another puff of red smoke.

"Well that was weird," Patrick said.

"Definitely," Spongebob responded, "So what what do you remember?"

"I remember," Patrick said, struggling to recall much of anything, "Stairs and some guy named Dennis."

"Stairs," Spongebob said, "That does sound familiar to me. As well as that name, Dennis."

Spongebob picked up the photo and stared at it. Patrick saw Spongebob had let his guard down, but he didn't want to hit Spongebob anymore. So, he looked at the photo over Spongebob's shoulder. Suddenly, Some of the blur faded and Patrick saw the shell shape.

"It's a shell," Patrick said happily, "I see It now, it's a shell."

"I see it too Pat," Spongebob said, "and the word Shell."

"Woo-hoo," Patrick shouted, pumping his arms up. Spongebob saw, for a brief moment, the other words.

"Why can't I remember," Spongebob asked himself, "Am I missing something?"


	3. The Light Still Shines With-in

Mr. Krabs' Generosity Shows

Suddenly, Spongebob's watch started beeping.

"Oh no," He shouted in panic, "I'm going to be late for work!"

He quickly re-pocketed the picture. Running out of Patrick's house in a mad dash.

"Bye Sponge-buddy," Patrick shouted, waving good bye at Spongebob, "Thanks for your help!"

"Bye Patrick," Spongebob shouted back, almost breathless, "Your welcome."

He raced to the Krusty Krab his feet barely making contact with the ground. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. He prayed he won't pass out from exhaustion and instead the adrenaline of this morning would help carry him to work. He finally made it to the filmlar glass doors. He took the precious moments he had left to catch his breath. The ocean water was cool and sweet to his taste. A comfort in his exhausted state. He composed himself and walked through the doors.

"Good morning Mr. Krabs," He shouted cheerfully.

"Ahoy Spongebob," Mr. Krabs replied, he was at the register, ensuring a small float for the day's business, "Go Punch in, then finish the dishes ye missed yesterday."

"Aye, Aye Mr. Krabs," Spongebob said with a salute.

Mr. Krabs was always a bit old-fashioned, Spongebob liked him like that. The story's Eugen could tell of his old Navy days. He didn't tell them often because the coins and bills needed counted. He couldn't give a proper explanation for his insistence on running his restaurant like a ship, the price of Krabby Patties were too low. Spongebob had accepted this.

These thoughts were swirling around Spongebob's head when he punch in his card. A perfect on time percentage as usual. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the brush. He grabbed a dirty plate and started to scrub. Humming a catchy little tune. Suddenly, Mr. Krabs burst into the room. Startled, Spongebob nearly dropped the plate.

"Something wrong Mr. Krabs," Spongebob asked innocently.

"Where ye humming a sea shanty lad," He asked in response.

"I'm not too sure," Spongebob said, "I just started humming."

"Ah," Mr. Krabs said, "I see, Can you whistle the tune?"

"I'll try," He said. He started to whistle, it was a familiar tune. When did he hear it? Better question; Where did he hear it?

"Carry on with the dishes," Mr. Krabs said, "And stop ye singing, whatever it is ye'd be singing."

"Yes sir," Spongebob said with salute. He resumed scrubbing the dishes. The tune to the song returned to his mind, It was stuck there like the engraving of a stone. He felt his throat tingle, He knows this song from somewhere. Lyrics, what where the lyrics?

"I'm a Goofy Goober, rock," He sang, "Your a Goofy Goober, rock. We're all Goofy Goobers, rock."

"Goofy, goofy, Goofy Goobers, rock," Mr. Krabs shouted back. Spongebob giggled.

"I thought I told you to stop that singing," said a deep voice, "Time is money Mr. Krabs."

Spongebob knew that voice all too well.

"I know, I know," Mr. Krabs said, "I'm trying to resist him, I really am."

"Try harder," the voice roared, "your giving yourself away. I know you hate to give, why aren't you more greedy with these things?"

"I'm not too sure," Mr. Krabs responded humbly, "but, it will be the last thing I give today."

"Let's hope so," the voice replied, "otherwise I'll start to expect a pricey tax."

Spongebob put down the clean plate and raced out of the kitchen. He busted out the door, barely thinking.

"Hello Spongebob," Squidward said, "are you here to bug me on my day off?"

"No," Spongebob said, surprised to see Squidward were the dark figure should be, "Just, checking to see if we're open yet."

"We're open," Mr. Krabs said, "we just don't have orders yet, go back to the dishes."

"Yes sir," Spongebob replied, returning to the kitchen.

Spongebob listened intently as he scrubbed the next dish in the pile. He had so many questions for this shadow fish that kept popping up.

"As I was saying," Squidward said, "just keep your mouth shut, the time is nearing for me to shine."

What did Squidward mean? Spongebob quickly took a look at the Polaroid Thinking hard on Mr. Krabs and everything the old crab's ever been through. Spongebob felt tears form in his eyes. He didn't feel sad, he just started to tear up. He put the Polaroid away and finished the dishes. Then, he started to feel sad, his heart was heavy and the tears started to get harder to wipe away. He didn't want to cry, Squidward hates it when Spongebob cries. The sadness grew and grew, Spongebob thought quickly and rushed to the cutting board and started chopping onions while he cried quietly. Suddenly, the water started to taste sweet and cooling again. It felt so strange to feeling such strong emotion, but knowing the origin. He struggled to calm himself down, but he did stop crying.

The rest of day was unusually slow. That night, as Mr. Krabs locked up, Spongebob deiced to unravel whatever web Mr. Krabs was in.

"Uh," Spongebob asked, feeling unsure of himself, "Mr. Krabs, where did you hear that song?"

"What song, lad," Mr. Krabs asked back.

"The one I was singing earlier," Spongebob said, then he asked, "Where did you hear it?"

"I, uh, heard it," Mr. Krabs started sweating profusely, he scratched his head with his claw, "at the Krusty Krab 2."

"A second Krusty Krab," Spongebob said, then he asked, "Who sang it?"

"I," Mr. Krabs started then he stopped, thought a bit, and said, "Don't remember."

Not Mr. Krabs too! Spongebob had to do something fast before a certain double-crossing, green-eyed menace finds out that Spongebob is remembering the past. He should probably watch out for Plankton too, who was watching from that over-sized telescope of his.


	4. Our Secondary Villain Everyone

Chapter 4

Plankton finds Plan Z

Plankton growled fiercely, he was mad. Mr. Krabs was freed before him?!

"IT'S NOT FAIR," He shouted loudly, "I DESERVED TO BE FREE TOO!"

"Calm down," Karen said, "I'm sure something will come up."

"What's the use," Plankton said, jumping down, "Krabs always wins."

"Did you check the file cabinet," She asked, driving forwards, "Under 'Evil Plans', surely you haven't gone through them all."

"I've gone through them all" Plankton said, walking to the file cabinet and opening the bottom drawer, "From 'A' to 'Y', They all have been exhausted."

"And don't call me Surely," Plankton corrected.

"You haven't read plan 'Z' yet," Karen asked.

"Z," Plankton said in surprise, Then he jumped up onto the side of the drawer, "I don't remember if I had even written a 'Z' plan."

"Don't worry," Karen said, voice deepening "It's easy to forget unimportant details."

Her speakers must be acting up again.

"Ah-ha!" Plankton said, "Plan 'Z'!"

Plankton opened the folder, he couldn't believe his eye. It was most evil, cruel, vicious and twisted plan he's ever read.

"What do you think," a deep malevolent voice asked.

"I think I should use this," Plankton said, "to destroy Spongebob."

Then he turned to the dark figure where Karen was moments ago. Then he jumped down and fell to his knees.

"Master," Plankton said, trembling, "I must apologize for my rudeness earlier."

"Worry not," The voice cooed, "I was here to stoke the flame of evil once more."

"Has my spark gone out," Plankton asked, terrified.

"No," The voice calmly replied, "It has simply dimmed."

"What must I do to reclaim my darkness," Plankton asked.

"Follow through on the plan," The voice commanded, "Get Spongebob out of the sea, destroy all Aquadius has built, and seize your prize.

"Yes, master," Plankton said.


	5. Later On

Chapter 5

Later that Evening.

King Neptune was sitting on his throne. He gasped suddenly.

"Something evil approaches," He said, almost mechanically, "I can taste Aqudius's grief."

"I feel it too, Daddy," said a female voice next to him.

Neptune looked down to see a mermaid sitting on a small throne next to him.

"Mindy," Neptune asked, "Is that you?"

The mermaid smiled and said, "Yes Dad, It's me."

Neptune's eyes started to water. Mindy swan up and hugged her father. Neptune hugged her back.

"I'm so glad your home," Neptune said.

"I am too," Mindy said, She let her father go and swam back a little.

"This reunion is bitter-sweet," She said, wiping the tear from her eye, "It's my half brother, Triton, he has made a deal with the Flying Dutchman."

"What," Neptune asked flabbergasted, "What sort of deal?"

"The Flying Dutchman would give Triton the power to get rid of SpongeBob," Mindy explained, "in return, Triton gave the Flying Dutchman his body."

"Oh, my," Neptune said, "what can I do about it?"

"You can't do anything," Mindy said, "Aquarius has chosen already chosen his true wielder."

"Why can't I just use my godly powers," Neptune asked.

"You can't," Mindy replied, "it's not strong enough to undo what it has done."

Neptune's eyes widen.

"You don't mean," Neptune asked, shaking all over.

"Malum," She whispered, and then said quietly, "He is awake and very vengeful."

"How did it wake up," Neptune asked, "Styx put him asleep over half a millennia ago."

"Aquarius and he have been active for the past few years," She said, "But I've never been able to tell you because they've only ever stirred around the edge Bikini Bottom."

"It has been moving so fluidly now that SpongeBob has lost his memory," Mindy said.

"He lost his memory," Neptune asked.

"Where have you been for 11 seasons," Mindy asked.

"Making cameos," Neptune said.

Mindy face-palmed and said, "Of course."

"What do you suppose we do," Neptune said rising from his throne, "If everything is repeating then that means my crown (He takes it off to look at it) will be stolen again."

"I know it's unorthodox, daddy," Mindy said swimming close to him, "but time is of the essence. I hate to be the bearer of bad news when I just returned but, you must be willing to sacrifice if Aquarius' chosen one is going to fulfill his destiny."

Neptune looked at his crown then looked at Mindy.

"You are far more precious to me than a thousand crowns," He finally said, "I just hope Eugen doesn't mind being framed a second time."

He set his crown on a podium and turned towards Mindy.

"Quick question," Neptune said.

"Yes, Daddy," Mindy said, obliviously.

"How do you know how Aquarius is being active," He asked.

" _Ick,'_ ' Plankton thought, " _I_ definitely _don't want to hear this_."

He Silently flew in and grabbed the crown off the podium before flying away into the night.

" _Those two can rattle on about ocean magic for all eternity if given the chance_ ," Plankton thought as he carried the crown to the county line.

A hooded figure awaited him.

"We knew you'd get it," It said ominously, then a lime green arm came out of the robe, "Now hand it to us."

"Uh," Plankton said, "I don't know if I can trust you, Triton."

"It's Driton," He said angerly, taking off his hood revealing Phantom green eyes, "And we did not intertwine our consciousnesses and strengthen our leader to be mocked by being called by our separate components."

"Alright, Driton," Plankton said, "Here's your stinking crown."

He puts it in the extended hand. Driton pulls it in and examines it carefully.

"We will give you the power to over-throw Bikini Bottom with help from Squidward," Driton said at last.

"What, why," Plankton asked.

"We feel you must learn how to be evil with someone rather than all alone," Driton answered, "like us."

Plankton sighed and said, "of course."

"One more thing we would like to share with you," Driton said, "do not eat anything with sugar, we fear you might turn if you do."

"Right," Plankton said and flew back to the Chum Bucket to wait.


	6. Dayja Vu

Chapter 6  
Dayja Vu

It was a clear sunny day, perfect for Mr. Krabs to use his periscope. He spotted Neptune coming to his restaurant. He quickly started to change the prices of the food. It felt familiar to him for some reason. The carriage parked out front. Mindy nodded at her father, Neptune nodded back. He got out of the carriage and started swimming towards the Krusty Krab. He didn't pay attention to what was in front of him. He hit his head on the pole of the Krusty Krab sign.

"Squire," Neptune shouted.

"Yes, your highness," the fish said.

"Have this pole executed at once," Neptune said.

"But sir," the squire said, "It's just an object."

"Then move it out the way," Neptune said.

He entered the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was repainting the menu so the prices were $100 more expensive.

"Eugen Krabs," Neptune shouted, "You have stolen the royal crown!"

Mr. Krabs jumped, startled by the accusation.

"Your highness," He pleaded, "I've done some mean, cruel and downright illegal things. But I've never done anything to that extent."

"You would think that, but you left one DAMNing piece of evidence at the scene of the crime," Neptune said reaching into his robe and taking out a rolled-up piece of paper.

"I stole your crown," Mr. Krabs read aloud, "Signed Eugen Krabs?"

"Relinquish the royal crown at once," Neptune said, pointing his trident at Mr. Krabs.

"There's got to be some sort of mistake," Mr. Krabs said, "I didn't do it."

Then the automatic voicemail started.

"Ahoy," The recording said, "You've reached Eugen Krabs leave a message!"

A beep.

"Hi, Mr. Krabs this is Clay," a strange voice said, "The guy you sold Neptune's crown to. I sold it to a guy in shell city and uh, I just wanted to say. Thank you for selling me the crown, Neptune's crown. Which is now in Shell City, good-bye."

"My Crown is in the forbidden Shell City!?" Neptune shouted in anger and panic. He proceeded to yell out a few times before once again aiming this trident at Mr. Krabs.

"Prepare to burn Krabs," He said, the points of the trident aflame.

"This is crazy," Mr. Krabs said, "I didn't do it. but I can't prove that, so I might as well accept my fate."

"You're not going to get someone to vouch for you," Neptune asked.

"As if it would make much of a difference," Mr. Krabs said, "Go ahead ask someone to vouch for me, I doubt it will change anything."

"Before I flambe this crustacean," Neptune said, addressing the crowd, "Who here has anything to say about Eugen Krabs?"

Spongebob burst through the door and shyly said, "Um, I've got something I'd like to say about Mr. Krabs."

"Spongebob," Mr. Krabs asked.

"Out with it boy," Neptune said, "I haven't got all day."

Spongebob walked over to be beside Mr. Krabs.

"I've worked with Mr. Krabs for many years," Spongebob said, "and always thought he was a great boss."

"You're doing this," Mr. Krabs asked.

"He's been hurting lately," Spongebob said, "all my friends and myself have."

Neptune was surprised.

"Sure his greed might be more obvious than ever," Spongebob said, "but he wouldn't stoop that low, (he turns to Mr. Krabs) would you?"

"Probably," Mr. Krabs said.

"No," Spongebob said, "Don't say that about yourself."

"Anyone else," Neptune asked, "No?"

"Well then," He said, the tips of his trident freshly ablaze and fired. Mr. Krabs was on fire for a few moments before he jumped into a tub of water.

"Stop," Spongebob said, hopping up to hug Neptune's nose.

Neptune could taste the water grow sour, it made his heart hurt.

"What did Mr. Krab dod to deserve this," Spongbob asked.

"He stole my crown," Neptune said, "And sent it to Shell City."

"That seems a little too harsh," Spongebob said.

"My crown is a sign of my king-like authority," Neptune said, "And Between you and me, I may have a small bald spot."

"Well," Spongebob asked, "what if I brought it back?"

"You go to Shell City," Neptune asked. He laughed for a minute.

"Oh," Neptune said, "you're serious. Only two people that have gone to Shell City has ever returned."

"But I could do it," Spongebob said.

"Run along," Neptune said, putting Spongebob down, "I have a Krab to cook."

Mr. Krabs lowered his head in shame. Spongebob felt his heart fill with courage.

"NO, "Spongebob shouted, jumping in front of Mr. Krabs, "I won't let you."

Neptune tasted the water grow sourer, it made his heartache increase.

"Very well then," He said, hesitating before shouting, "I WILL HAVE TO FRY YOU BOTH."

"Daddy stop," Mindy pleaded. Neptune was relived.

"Can't you go through one day with-out executing someone," Mindy asked.

"Mindy," Neptune said, pretending to scold, "I thought I told you to stay in the carriage."

"Look at this little guy," Mindy said, picking up Spongbob. She felt like she was entering a bubble of comfort and protection.

"He's willing to retrieve your crown," She continued, "and save his boss."

"Alright," Neptune said, "I'll give him a chance, but if he fails, the Krab is dead meat."

Mindy gently put Spongebob down.

"And as for you," Neptune thundered to Spongebob, "Be back with my crown in exactly 10 days."

"He can do it in 9," Patrick interrupted.

"8," Neptune rorted.

"7." Patrick insisted.

"6," Neptune said. Mr. Krabs pinned Patrick to the ground and silenced him with a chokehold.

"6 it is then," Neptune said, and then said, "Until then The Krabs will be frozen where he now stands."

"Fair enough," Mr. Krabs said, positioning himself off of Patrick. Neptune shot a bright beam that turned Mr. Krabs into an ice statue.

"Come along Mindy," Neptune urged before shooting Mindy a wink. Mindy winked back before she swam to Spongebob.

"Listen, you guys," she said, "The road to Shell City, Although tamed, is still dangerous. There's monsters, crooks and worst my half brother Drition is guarding the outskirts of the city. Don't let him catch you, or he might use his dark magic to keep you from coming home."

"Here is a magical conch shell," Mindy said, handing Spongebob a beautiful blue conch shell, the kind with 30 different shades of blue, "It's linked to the deep ocean magic, when you see my half brother, blow into it as hard as you can. It will finally put his restless soul to rest. Be careful, It can only be used three times before it will lose its color and magic. So use it wisely."

"Mindy," Neptune shouted.

"I'm coming," Mindy shouted back, then she said to Spongebob, "Good luck, Spongebob."

"You know my name," He asked. Mindy smiled warmly.

" _I know so much more_ ," Mindy thought to herself.

"I've learned the names of all sea creatures," Mindy said, "As part of my training for being the queen of the sea."

Mindy left her heart was soaring as she heard, "Bye Mindy, thank you."

Spongebob gently rubbed the shell, the conch dimly glowed.

"Don't worry," Patrick reassured, "We just need a ride."

"I have just the thing," Spongebob said. He and Patrick went to go see Sandy.

"Sandy," Spongebob said, "We need your Drivable-Patty-inator 3000!"

"You mean the one built I built with my crazy high school science partner," Sandy asked, "from Drusselstein?"

"Yeah," Patrick said, "We have to get King Neptune's crown from the Forbidden Shell City."

"Shell city, huh?" Sandy repeated.

"Yeah," Patrick retorted, "Shell City."

Spongebob then suddenly had an epiphany, He looked at the Polaroid. The second word appeared, with only a small blur surrounding the name.

"SHELL CITY!?" Spongebob shouted in surprise.

"You okay Spongebob," Sandy asked, "You act like you've seen a ghost cowboy."

"Patrick," Spongebob said, The shell in his hand beginning to glow brighter, "This is a picture of the sign for SHELL CITY!"

"What," Patrick asked, "But we've never been there, have we?"

"I don't know," Spongebob said, "But I fear we have to find out."

"So, You guys still want my Drivable-Patty-inator 3000," Sandy asked.

"Yes," Spongebob said, "Yes we do."

Sandy rolled out a car that looked more sandwich then car. Spongebob put away the polaroid, still a little shaken.

"Here you go fellers," Sandy said, "Just be careful with it, my partner may have installed something that can cause major harm."

"Don't worry Sandy," Spongebob, " We'll take good care of your Drivable-Patty-inator 3000."

"Yeah," Patrick chimed in, "We'll take great care of your Drive-a-Patty-whats-it 2008."

The two climbed in and bulked up. Spongebob was on the driver's seat.

"Can you hold on to the shell Pat," Spongebob said, handing Patrick the conch, "I need my hands free for driving."

"Of curse, Spongebuddy," Patrick said, gently taking it, the glow faded away as it passed from SpongeBob's hands into Patrick's, "I keep it safe on my cushiony belly."

He leaned back and set the shell on his plump belly. Spongebob laughed, then he turned to Sandy.

"So How do I turn it on," Spongebob asked Sandy.

"With your spatula," Sandy said then she pointed to the ignition, "It goes into that hole."

"Okay," Spongebob said voice shaking, pulling out his spatula. He put it into the slot, it fit like a glove. He took a deep breath and turned the engine on. The car roared to life, before puttering softly. Normally, Spongebob would feel an overwhelming sense of dread at that sound. At that moment he didn't feel fear and anxiety, he felt an indescribable sense of control. Does he know this feeling? Maybe, his memory is still so foggy.

Spongebob sat there for a solid minute lost in these thoughts before driving off, Shouting to Sandy, "Thanks Again, Sandy, Bye!"

"Good Luck Spongebob," Sandy shouted back.

Patrick reclined there as they drove, enjoying the comfort of it all. He couldn't help but notice that the shell seemed to be trying to slip off to Spongebob. Patrick kept it on himself by gently moving up his stomach flap so it slid back. He couldn't help but wonder why Spongebob was remembring things and not him.


	7. One last Goodbye

Chapter 7

Packing up

Spongebob drove to Patrick's house.

"Give me the conch back," Spongebob said to Patrick, "I have to put somewhere safe l for the journey ahead."

"Okay," Patrick said, handing the shell to Spongebob. Patrick hopped out of the vehicle and went to the front of his house.

Spongebob drove off and parked in front of his house. He turned off the Driveable-Patty-inator 3000 and took the spatula. He went to his front door, and inside his house. He then began packing. He had carefully put the shell on his bed.

"Gary," he said to his snail, "If not back in 6 days, won't be coming home."

"Mow mow meow mow?" Gary asked

"Where am I going," Spongebob asked, then answered, "Shell City."

Gary was confused and asked, "Mow?

"Again," Spongebob asked surprised, and then said, "what do you mean, _again_?"

"Meow mow meow," Gary asked, "Mow meow?"

"No," Spongebob answered, "I don't think this has happened before."

Spongebob then began digging in his bedroom chest.

Gary jumped on Spongebob's bed and stared at the blue conch. The shell seemed to be scooting itself off the bed. Gary pulled it back into the middle and stood between it and the foot of the bed.

Spongebob, completely oblivious, was pulling out various objects. He was looking for an empty velvet box.

Gary glared at the conch shell. The shell scooted until It was right in front of Gary. The Conch shell started to glow, Gary didn't move. He relaxed and put his head on the thick part of the shell. He quickly drifted off.

Spongebob finally found the box. He put the box on his bed and opened it.

"Oh, sweet snail," Spongebob said, smiling at the sight of his sleeping pet.

He carefully pulled the shell from under Gary's head and put it in the velvet box. He packed a backpack of cloths and food.

He checked on Gary, the snail had put his head in his shell.

"Goodbye," Spongebob said, lifting the shell off his bed and on to Gary's bed, "Gary, Sweet Dreams."

Spongebob left his house, backpack weighing heavy on his shoulders. locking the door and leaving the key under his welcome mat. He walked to the Driveable-Patty-inator 3000 and put his back pack in the trunk. He bulked up and drove to Patrick's house. He honked the horn. Then a mechanical hand sprung out and grabbed a nearby trash can and threw it out of the street. Patrick come out of his house wearing a backpack.

"What's with all the racket," Patrick asked, as if waking up.

"The Driveable-Patty-inator 3000 just threw a trash can out of the street," Spongebob expained, "after I honked the horn."

"Okay," Patrick said, walking to Spongebob, "At least we now what Sandy's science partner installed."

They shared a light chuckel as Patrick put his backpack into the trunk of the Drivable-Patty-inator 3000. He got into the vehicle next to SpongeBob and buckled his seatbelt.

"I wish we had more time to say goodbye," said Patrick as they drove off.

"There's no time to dwell on that now," Spongebob said, "we have six days to get back home with Neptune's crown. Let's not waste them thinking about what we could have done; or what we should have done."

Patrick looked back to the city as they drove up a hill and waved while shouting, " Goodbye Bikini Bottom!"


	8. On the Road

Chapter 8

On the Open Road Again.

As Spongebob and Patrick drove to the county border, Spongebob had many heavy thoughts. Who was that mysterious Shadow Fish? Did he go to Shell City before? His mind felt so foggy as these questions buzzed around his head.

It nearly distracted him from paying attention to the side of the road.

"Spongebob, look at that," Patrick said, "Those guys are hurt."

Spongebob felt like he was just pulled out of a trance. He stopped the car and looked to the side. There was a gas station near the county line. There were two fish with bandanas around their heads. They didn't make a sound as they approached the two friends in the vehicle.

"Fill her up please," Spongebob politely asked.

the taller fish made hand gestures to the shorter one. The shorter fish made gestures back.

"Why are those two talking with their hands," Spongebob asked.

"What do you mean," Patrick asked.

"It's sign language," Spongebob said, "I see deaf fish use it all the time."

"Do you know what they're saying," Patrick asked.

"Kind of," Spongebob said, "I only know how they make the letters."

"Can you make out what they say," Patrick said.

"I'll try," Spongebob said.

The tall fish signed at Spongebob, " _Where are you two headed?"_

"Shell City," Spongebob.

The two fish drew a sharp breath through their noses.

The short one signed, " _The place with a crazy merman guarding it?_ "

"That's right," Spongebob said.

The two looked at each other and pulled down their bandanas.

"Your back," The taller one said, "Do you recognize us, Spongebob?"

Spongebob was shocked, he did recognize these two.

Patrick was angry.

"I," Spongbob began.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Patrick scolded, "I remember neither of you being very nice."

"We humbly apologize," the shorter

"We took a vow of silence," said the Taller, "until you returned because we didn't stop **him** from getting to you."

"I don't remember," Spongebob said, "When did we meet?"

"We met the last time you did this," The shorter one said, "You've been through this way."

"You lasted several days over the county line," The taller one said.

"Well let's see if I can do it again," SpongeBob said, feeling the haze lift from his mind. He drove the Driveable-patty-inator 3000 over the county line. A large fish wearing a ski mask jumped in front of the vehicle.

"Out of the car fellas," The fish demanded. Spongebob forgot his backpack as he and Patrick left the _wagon_. The large fish drove away. Spongebob felt the fog in his mind turn into thunderclouds. He was walking along when he suddenly collapsed, He felt overwhelming pain in his chest. the sun had gone down.

"Spongebob," Patrick said in shock, rushing to his friend's side. He lifted Spongebob and cradled him

"I feel like something is missing," Spongebob said, "and someone is watching us. It's too much. I-I'm in so much pain. It's so dark."

"Hang in there, buddy," Patrick pleaded, "We can get help."

Patrick carried Spongebob into the Thug Tug.


	9. Prepare for Trouble and make it Double

Chapter 9

Curse of Squidton

Plankton approached Squidward's house. Squidward came outside holding his clarinet.

"You have the spell," Plankton asked.

"Yes," Squidward replied, "You dispatched the preditor?"

"He is on pursuit as we speak," Plankton replied.

(cutaway)

* * *

A motorcycle roared up to the gas station where the two fish where. The figure was tall and made of chrome. On his back was etched, "Dennis 2.0"

"We need to stop him," The taller one said. They immediately started throwing rocks at the robot. The mechanical fish studied a piece of sesame seed on the ground, ignoring the barrage.

Dennis 2.0 hopped back on the motorcycle and drove away.

* * *

(cut back)

"Good," Squidward said. he stepped out of his house. Plankton moving back as not to be squished. Squidward closed his front door and picked up Plankton. He then carried Plankton to the Chum Bucket.

"Allow me," Plankton said. he jumped down from Squidward's tentacle onto the ground. Plankton opened the door to the Chum Bucket with all his might. they both went inside. Plankton had set up his keyboard.

"Ready when you are," Plankton said.

Squidward took out some sheet music and began to play his clarinet, carefully trying to hit each note. Plankton tried to follow along, but his rhythm was off. Squidward stopped playing.

"We have to synchronize if the spell is going to work," Squidward said.

"How," Plankton asked, "When we have nothing in common?"

Squidward thought for a bit. Plankton thought for a bit.

"Actually," Squidward said, "I think we have one thing in common."

"What's that," Plankton asked.

"We both hate Mr. Krabs and Spongebob," Squidward replied

"Hey yeah," Plankton said, "Let's think about that."

Squidward started playing again. Plankton started to play again. The song was angry and sharp. A dark mist covered their feet, the song became distorted as the mist turned into a thundering cloud. the song became more and more twisted as the cloud consumed them.

Green lighting flashed.

Plankton was gone and Squidward was playing by himself.

Red lighting flashed.

Two antennas came out of Squidward's head. He wasn't playing his clarinet anymore, he was now playing a key-tar. music still sounding less like a melody and more like noise.

 _Indigo Lighting flashed._

His teeth became fang-like, sharp and pointed.

 **Black** **lighting** **flashed.**

The music stopped abruptly and the cloud disappeared. A new being entirely stood where Squidward was standing. He had tentacles like Squidward. He had antennas like Plankton It had one bushy unibrow. He wore a black hoodie. He opened his eyes one at a time. the left eye looked like one of Squidward's eyes the right eye looked like Plankton's eye. He chuckled like Squidward

"We are now of one body," He said, sounding like Plankton.

"It would appear so," He said, sounding like Squidward and then he asked himself in Plankton's voice, "What shall we call ourselves?"

He thought for a moment, really letting the gravity of what had happened sink in.

"Squidton," The two voices said in harmony. He proceeded to laugh terrifyingly.


	10. Sea shell sponge

Chapter 10  
The Heart of a Sponge

Patrick cradled a balled-up Spongebob as he carried his friend into the Thug Tug. He rushed inside.

"Can someone help me," Patrick pleaded, "My friend is having a heart attack."

The criminals stopped everything they where doing to look at Patrick. Spongebob gasped for air.

"Where's the shell," Spongebob asked.

The masked fish from earlier had the beautiful blue shell in his hand. He squeezed the shell as hard as he can again.

Spongebob, just barely back on his feet, fell to his knees, held his chest and teared up.

"Trion Oceania," The toughest looking fish yelled, "Stop trying to crush that shell, Jerry."

"Oh sorry," Jerry said, letting the shell go. Spongebob slowly recovered.

"Oh Neptune," Spongebob realized becoming increasingly sad, "I'm cursed, If the shell breaks, I'll-I'll.."

He wept bitterly, unable to bring himself to say it. The shell glowed, Jerry started to bring the shell to Spongebob.

Patrick stopped him, held out his hand and said, "I'll be taking that."

"No," Jerry insisted, "the sponge needs it more than you."

Patrick's eyes widened and he said, "I can take it to my friend."

The shell glowed brighter

"You care about him," Jerry asked.

"Yes," Patrick said.

"Then you will carry his life force to him," Jerry said, handing the shell to Patrick. The shell lost its glow as it passed into Patrick's hands. Patrick brought Spongebob the shell. It glowed neared the distressed Sponge.

"I can't believe I've been cursed," Spongebob sobbed, "I feel so betrayed."

Patrick didn't say anything, he just put the shell on the ground, Or more accurately tried to. As he bent over, he felt an overwhelming urge to comfort his friend.


End file.
